


love, eddie

by 80srichie



Category: IT (2017), Love Simon (2018)
Genre: M/M, as much as i hate the thought of that, based off love simon yeet, i love this so much, i want stenbrough but i might have to make it billverly to stenbrough, it wouldnt make sense for bill and stan to want to fuck when eddies paranoid ab being gay yknow, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80srichie/pseuds/80srichie
Summary: eddie's whole world has revolved around keeping his secret, but a closeted gay kid makes an anonymous post on their schools gossip website. its pretty obvious what he did next.





	love, eddie

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

There are three constants in Eddie’s life. He’s driven his three friends to school every morning since he was 16, he has spent nearly 522 dollars every year on large iced coffee from their local café and he hasn’t told anyone he’s gay. He’s been metaphorically holding his breath, his secret, since he was thirteen and he didn’t quite want to let go.

Eddie pulled into the gravel driveway of Beverly’s house, sighing gently. It was nippy outside, the only telltale sign being the redness of Bev’s nose as she got in the car. “Hey, Eddie.” She breathed, throwing her book bag by her side in the backseat. “Did you do the Calc homework?” 

Eddie turned to look at Beverly, his eyes averting to the back windshield. “Yeah, I woke up early to do it.” He safely backed up into the driveway across from her house - Bill’s.

Bill got in the passenger seat of the car as Bev spoke. “Can I see it?”

Bill looked between both of them. “See wuh-what?”

Eddie looked at him and he noted that Bill didn’t get as much sleep as he should’ve. “The calc homework, as always.”

“Do you  _ ever  _ do yuh-your homework, Beverly?” He joked, pulling his respective seat belt over his chest and clicking it into place. 

The red head scoffed. “ _ Of course _ I do. I did it one time last week!” She defended, faux pouting and crossing her arms over her chest like a toddler.

“But that was a group project and you did none of it, I helped you.” Eddie reminded, looking at her in the rear view mirror. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Eddie pulled the car into the drivethru of their usual pitstop of the morning, the café. The guy manning the window was older than them - maybe 20 to 25. He had wavy blonde hair and an obviously fake smile. But he was cute.

The guy, Daniel (Eddie knew his name due to his nametag), looked at them from his position inside the building. “Four large iced coffees,” Eddie said confidently, feeling a bit nervous. He didn’t know why.

“Hey! Put muh-milk in one fuh-for Stan.” Bill called out, blushing upon realization that everyone (being Eddie, Beverly, and the coffee guy) were looking at him. “Wuh-Wuh-What?”

The worker nodded his head, going off into the kitchen area to make their drinks - out of sight.

“What are you, his personal coffee slave?” Beverly asked, pulling a blue binder out of her book bag and setting it on her lap.

“What? N-No…” His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “It’s not huh-hard to remember milk…”

Beverly pointed her mechanical pencil at him. “True, you got me.” She wrote something down before looking back up at the sound of the drivethru window opening. Eddie took the cup holder in his hands, giving to Bill and driving forward and onto the road.

“He was cute.” She commented. “Don’t you think?”

Eddie felt his throat swell, nervously chuckling. “Is that your new type?”

Bill laughed a little as Beverly scoffed dramatically. “Eddie Kaspbrak is that… an insult?”

“A simple inquiry, dear Miss. Marsh.” He replied, pulling off to the side of the road in front of Stan’s house.

Stan got in the backseat next to Beverly, both of them doing their intricate handshake Eddie and Bill could never seem to replicate. 

“Stan, did  _ you _ do the Calculus homework?” She quizzed, raising her eyebrows in question.

Stan rolled his eyes. “Yes, I did. You  _ know  _ I did.” 

Beverly continued to stare at the curly haired boy, her bottom lip out in a pout. “Can I see it?”

Stan narrowed his eyes at her, moving his head up and down slightly - as if he was studying something. “Fine, but you’re paying for my coffee today.” 

She cheered, taking the folder he was taking out from his hands. “Thank you!” Beverly kissed his cheek, which he, in turn, wiped off.  “By the way, did you guys see the post on DerrySecrets from last night? Apparently, they drained the pool because David and Katrina screwed in it last night.”

Stan scoffed. “Really? That’s disgusting.”

“I me-mean we get out of guh-gym.” Bill contributed and Eddie nodded his head in agreement, his eyes not leaving the road. 

Eddie pulled into the school’s student parking lot, turning the key - effectively turning the sedan off. His friends opened their respective doors and got out, book bags on their backs. The group made their way inside of the school building, hiding their phones immediately after hearing the Vice Principal’s voice echo through the halls. He was known to take kids phones and honestly, none of them wanted their’s taken.

Stan and Bill said their goodbyes till next period, Bev and Eddie making their way to their lockers. Coincidentally, right next to each other.

Eddie had only just opened his locker when he heard a voice to his right. “Hey, Beverly. I’m excited to rehearse with you today.”

The voice belonged to Victor Criss, a kid with bleach blonde hair and an entire wardrobe full of ugly graphic tees and even uglier overshirts. He was leaned against the locker next to Bev’s, grinning at her. She smiled and nodded politely as she grabbed her books from her locker.

He started to spew some crap about how Cabaret, the play the school was doing, was based off something that was based off something else. Beverly gave Eddie a side glance, which Eddie snickered at quietly. She closed her locker, faux grinning. “Interesting. I have class.” Beverly said shortly, speed walking off past him toward her homeroom.

“I think she found it interesting,” Victor announced, proudly. Eddie nodded his head, walking off in the other direction.

 

Eddie was home now, sprawled out on his bed. His record player was on, a record spinning on it. Waterloo Sunset by The Kinks played into the room, the sound bouncing off the chalkboard black walls of his room. He had a piece of baby blue chalk in his hand as he erased the number on his countdown to graduation and replaced it with one less number. 208 days. 

The familiar FaceTime ringing started to go off and Eddie answered it in a heartbeat without looking who it was. “DId you see the DerrySecrets post?” Beverly asked immediately when the call connected. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I don’t wanna read how Katrina gave him head, Beverly.”

“No!” Beverly whined. “About the closeted gay kid at school.”

Eddie’s eyes widened ten times their size, sitting up quickly and jumping into his office chair and pulling up the blog page.

The post read:

 

Dear Derry HS,

 

I have to say this at some point or I probably never will. I’m pretty sure I’m gay. But no one knows because I’m too afraid to say anything. That being said, all of this sure reminds me of a ferris wheel. Up at the top some days and down at the bottom the next. It’s a vicious circle, but at least someone knows I’d suck a dick now.

  
  


Verse’

 

Eddie felt his heart rate increase as an idea popped into his head. He made up a lie about how his mom needed him and ended the call, clicking into a new tab and making a fake gmail. The anon’s email address had to do with music, so Eddie’s would too, ‘ [ tunetheteal2@gmail.com ](mailto:tunetheteal2@gmail.com) .’

Eddie clicked on the email at the top of the post, ‘ [ alltheverses@gmail.com ](mailto:alltheverses@gmail.com) ’ and opened a new email. He stared at the blinking line for a few minutes.

 

He wrote: 

‘Dear Verse,

 

I know how you feel. I have a semi normal family and a couple of great friends.

 

But I have a huge ass secret.

 

Teal.’

 

Eddie’s cursor hovered over the blue send button. He pressed down on his mouse slowly until the computer registered that he had pressed the button, sending the email. This was the beginning of something big.

**Author's Note:**

> part two? ;)


End file.
